The Man Clad In Black
by Lloyd
Summary: This is my first fic, be nice. ^_^; After 4 years passed when Cloud killed Sephiroth, he fight in an arena as a living, life had been slow. But something happened, and Cloud feels someone's watching him... Please R


Chapter 1  
  
The Man Clad In Black  
  
It was another normal day for Cloud, after defeating Sephiroth 4 years ago he decided to start taking out his extra rage by fighting in an arena for profit. There were many great fighters awaiting Cloud today. "The things people do..." muttered Cloud. "Hey! Cloud! Kick some ass out there! We're all rootin' fer ya!" Cloud had looked to the person who called his name, and saw it was Cid. "There's no way you can lose! You're the best fighter out there!" Yelled Zell. "Yeah, sure. You're punches hurt more than anything Zell!" Cloud turned back to the fighters, and waited for the signal. There was a short beep, and then the gates opened, and all the fighters stepped out into the arena. A few of them Cloud knew, Seifer, and Razor. Razor gave Cloud a strange look, then began throwing daggers at him. Cloud blocked them with his Buster sword, then dissapeared. ~I'll win again...~ In this fight, there were no rules. The last man standing was the winner. Seifer slashed the tall man in the back with his Gunblade, then shot him in the head at the right moment. Blood sprayed out from the man's head, and he fell to the ground. "That damn Seifer! He's so fuckin' cheap!" said Zell. Seifer grinned at the cheering crowd, then went on to another opponent. Cloud had appeared behind Razor, who was now throwing daggers at Seifer, hitting him in the back. "Game over!" yelled Cloud, as he delivered a slash which took half of Razor's body off. Blood poured out of his body, and that was the end of 2 fighers lives. "That just leaves Seifer, Blayde, and the masked fuck." With that, Cloud jumped up into the air, and came down at Blayde with a slash, who blocked with his sword, just as masive as Cloud's with one hand. Seifer also slashed at Blayde, who stuck his free arm out, and took the strike. Blayde's bones were made of a type of metal, and his pain receptors were removed. ~This bastard's tough, but one more hit like that and his arm'll crack.~ With that, Cloud dissapeared, and gave another jump at Blayde from the opposite end, slashing him through the middle. Blood was everywhere, on Cloud and Seifer, who seemed content with this, who took a sudden strike at Cloud, catching him off guard. "Ah!" With a swift slice, Seifer nearly took off Cloud's right arm. "Got'cha! Time to die!" Seifer went to decapitate Cloud's head, but was met with a brutal end as the masked fighter stabbed him in the side, and tore off his arms. "AHH!!" Seifer gave out those screams of pain, before his life was ended by having his head crushed. Blood was all over the masked fighter, and he turned to Cloud. Cloud got up, and put his sword on his back, and cast Curaga on himself. "Not this time." The masked fighter didn't let Cloud finish the spell, and ran into him, then threw him into a wall. Cloud continued to cast the healing spell, and eventually got a break, when he smashed the masked fighter's head into the ground. He drew out his massive blade, and stabbed the man in the back, ending the fight. "Cloud barely put in any effort...what's wrong with him today?" Said Rinoa, who looked at Aerith. "I... don't know." "Well, the fight would've usually ended at least 5 minute ago. " said Zell, who looked at his watch. "So there must be a problem." The crowd threw down to the arena, which appeared to be little black transparent cubes, and were all drawn to the center of the arena, and all gathered into a big cube, which fit in the palm of Cloud's hand. "Time to cash this in." he said, while walking to the exit gate of the arena. Zell and the others met him at the enterance, where Cloud cashed in the big cube for 100,000 gil. "You alright Cloud? You weren't fighting at your best, even though you won 'n all." Cloud looked at Zell, then to Rinoa, "You two probably wouldn't believe me... but." They both looked at him, which Aerith had went to get the tickets for Cloud's next fight "Well, I felt it again." "What? What did you feel?" Rinoa said. Cloud walked over to Aerith, and told them, "Sephiroth." Zell and Rinoa both gave each other confused looks, but followed Cloud. 


End file.
